


Kingdom

by toptenboyz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toptenboyz/pseuds/toptenboyz
Summary: Iwaizumi works some shady jobs, and one day the king hires him to protect his son.





	Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if something like this has been done before, if it has i'm sorry.  
> Ages are as follows  
> Iwaizumi, and Matsukawa: 20  
> Oikawa: 19  
> Kindaichi, and Kyoutani: 16

"Shit," Iwaizumi said to himself as he checked the time, he was going to be late.  He really couldn't afford being late to this, he needed the job.  While Iwaizumi had a daytime job it didn't pay well so he often found himself taking jobs that weren't exactly legal.  He tried not to take more violent crimes, but those often payed more, plus he was an exceptionally good fighter.

Iwaizumi looked down at the piece of paper he was given that had the address he was suppose to show up to.  It was an old bar that he had never been to before, but it didn't look to different from the areas he usually met up at to talk about this sort of business.  He opened the door and started to make his way towards the back room that he was instructed to meet the client at.

When he opened the door he saw someone he assumed was a man sitting at one end of a table with a hood over his head.  Iwaizumi made his way to the other side of the table to sit down.

"Are you Iwaizumi Hajime?" the man asked.

"Yes," answered Iwaizumi, "and what do you need from me?"

"Shouldn't you ask for your employers name first?" questioned the man.

"I don't need to know your name, just what you need," Iwaizumi answered simply, "though I would prefer it if you took your hood off so I could see your face."

The man reached up and pulled his hood down so it rested around his neck.  The man that Iwaizumi now recognized as the king smirked at him.

Iwaizumi felt himself reaching for the knives he kept in his boots even though the more logical part of his brain told him it wouldn't make a difference.  He knew the king either wanted him to kill someone for him, or he was about to be arrested.  What didn't make sense is why the king himself was here, he easily could've sent a guard or an adviser to do his dirty work.

"I have a job for you Hajime," said the king.

"Good to know a corrupt king is ruling over the country," replied Iwaizumi with a frown.

"I need you to look over my son for a while," the king said ignoring Iwaizumi's remark, "I'm afraid he might be in trouble."

"You live in a heavily guarded castle, i'm not sure how much protection I can provide."

"Are you refusing the job?" asked the king.

"Something tells me I am not allowed to," Iwaizumi said gruffly.

"Smart," the king said with a small smile, "so you will take the job then?"

"Yes, though there are somethings I don't understand," Iwaizumi stated, "I am a criminal, so why would you hire me to protect your son.  Why would you even risk leaving the palace to hire someone to protect your son, wouldn't a guard be a better option?  Why didn't you just-"

"I'm not paying you to ask questions Hajime," the king interrupted, "but I believe you are a good person.  I know a lot of your past, and I know that you truly care about people.  For example when you were 18 you took in two 14 year old kids because they had no other place to go.  You would do anything to protect your friends and your loyal to a fault."

"That doesn't seem like a good reason to trust someone you don't know," uttered Iwaizumi.

"Oh I do not trust you Hajime, which is why I want you to know that I know where your friends live," the king said with a serious expression.

"I understand," grunted Iwaizumi with an angry expression on his face, "I am assuming my payment for this job is my friends lives."

"No Hajime, if you complete this job successfully you will be rewarded with so much money that you and your friends will never have to work again."

"Okay, so what are the details of this job?"

After the king went over when and where Iwaizumi was suppose to meet with the prince, and where they were suppose to go Iwaizumi was allowed to leave.

Iwaizumi walked home angrily, and pissed off that now his friends lives were at stake.  He could only imagine that this would be a hard job if even the castle wasn't considered safe enough to protect the prince.  

Iwaizumi got home, and opened the door to the smell of bread.  He walked into the kitchen and saw Matsukawa cooking while Kindaichi, and Kyoutani were sitting at the table.

"Welcome home," Matsukawa sang as Iwaizumi entered the room.

"How'd the job go?" asked Kindaichi curiously.

"I'm going to have to be gone for," Iwaizumi paused thinking, "I don't know, a few months."

"Months?" asked Kindaichi looking startled.

"Is this an undercover job or something?" asked Matsukawa, "One where you have to have some super secret disguise, like dressing like a prostitute?"

"No I'm not dressing up like a prostitute," sighed Iwaizumi.

"All my dreams crushed," Matsukawa replied dramatically putting a hand over his heart.

"The king hired me."

"The king?" Kyoutani questioned.

"What does he want you to do?" Kindaichi squeaked.

"Look after the prince for a while, it's really not a big thing it's just gonna take a while," Iwaizumi answered hoping they believed him.

"Yeah, it'll just take a while," replied Matsukawa putting on a smile Iwaizumi didn't believe, "if anyone can keep a prince safe it's Iwaizumi right?"

Kindaichi, and Kyoutani didn't look convinced, but it wasn't brought up again as Matsukawa continued to cook dinner.

Matsukawa finished cooking relatively quickly and they all sat down to eat.  Iwaizumi noticed that Matsukawa made more jokes than he usually did at dinner.  He knew they were probably all nervous, because a job from the king was a big deal.  Even if he didn't fail there was a chance that he could be killed just so there could be no one to talk about what happened.

When Iwaizumi finished dinner he went to his room to pack things that he would need like clothes, weapons, etc.  He heard Matsukawa come in behind him, and when Iwaizumi turned around he saw a serious expression on his face.  It was strange to see that expression on the taller males face as he usually had a lazy grin on his face.

"Do you know why the prince needs protection?" asked Matsukawa.

"No, I wasn't told, but it is weird that they think I will be better at protecting him than a guard, or just keeping him inside the castle," Iwaizumi replied with a confused look on his face.

 "Yeah the castle would usually be safer," Matsukawa said, "unless the king thinks the threat is coming from inside the castle."

The threat being someone in the castle never even crossed Iwaizumi's mind, but it did make sense.

"You never even thought of that huh?" questioned Matsukawa, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised I am a genius."

"Yeah yeah sure you are," replied Iwaizumi with a small smile on his face.

"Did I detect sarcasm in your tone?" asked Matsukawa, "I don't need to remind you that I am taller than you therefore better."

"Is that how that works," asked Iwaizumi with a grumpy face.

"It's okay, it's not your fault you're a tiny little human."

Iwaizumi responded to this by putting Matsukawa into a choke hold until he apologized for calling him short.

"I hope you learn to control your violent tendencies, I don't think the prince would enjoy being hit," Matsukawa said, his expression turned serious once more when he said, "Seriously Iwaizumi, please be careful."

"I know," replied Iwaizumi, "now go to bed I need to finish packing and sleep." 


End file.
